The invention relates to a method for introducing liquid substances such as brine or paste into a meat piece, wherein the liquid substance is injected into the meat piece.
The invention relates more particularly to the injecting of brining liquid into a piece of meat without needles or other mechanical means being inserted into the piece of meat. To this end the brining liquid is sprayed at high pressure from a spray nozzle into the meat which, in the known methods, results in the surface of the meat being damaged.
The invention has for its object to improve the above mentioned method such that this damage does not occur.